gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thunder the Coyote/Dream Quest
Dream Quest is a 2.5D action-adventure game developed by Team R (a company formed by Re;LiVE creators) and published by Burst Arts. Tied with Multisoft's Kojiro, it will be one of the last games for the GigaCom. In addition, it will also be available for the PC. Gameplay Dream Quest is a side-scrolling action-adventure game viewed from a "2.5D" perspective. The player moves the protagonists, Claris and Edna, along a path in a two-dimensional fashion, but the game is rendered in three dimensions. This allows the path followed to curve and for the player to interact with objects outside of the path. The game is split into seven different levels known as "dreams." Initially, only the first level, Windmill Village, is available, and successful completion of the level unlocks the next. Points are accumulated depending on how fast the player completes a level. Each level is split up into four "Mares" set in Somnio and a boss fight which takes place in Somnum. In each level, players initially control Claris or Edna, who immediately have their Ratios (spherical objects that contain feelings) of hope, development, knowledge and light stolen from them by Despero's minions, leaving behind only their Ratio of courage. The goal of each Mare is to recover one of the stolen Ratio by collecting 20 blue coins and delivering them to the cage holding the Ratios, which will overload and release the orb it holds. If the player walks around the landscape for too long, they will be pursued by a sentient Grandfather clock which will awaken the character and end the level if it comes into contact with the player. The majority of the gameplay centres on flying sequences, which are triggered by walking into the Ratio Palace near the start of each level so that the character merges with the imprisoned Aura. Once the flying sequence is initiated, the time limit will begin. In the flying sections, the player controls Aura's flight along a predetermined route through each Mare, resembling that of a 2D platformer. The player has only a limited period of time available before Aura falls to the ground and transforms back into Claris or Edna, and each collision with an enemy subtracts five seconds from the time remaining. While flying, Nights can use a boost to travel faster, as well as defeat certain reverie enemies scattered throughout the level. Grabbing onto certain enemies causes Nights to spin around, which will launch both Nights and the enemy in the direction the boost was initiated. Various acrobatic manoeuvres can be performed, including the "Spiraloop", whereby flying around in a complete circle and connecting the trail of stars left in Nights' wake will cause any items within the loop to be attracted towards Nights. The game features a combo system known as "Linking", whereby actions such as collecting items and flying through rings are worth more points when performed in quick succession. Power-ups may be gained by flying through several predetermined rings, which will be indicated by a bonus barrel. The power-ups include a speed boost, point multiplier and an air pocket. The player receives a grade based on their score at the end of each Mare, and an overall grade for the level after clearing all four Mares. Aura is then transported to Somnum for a boss fight against one of Despero's "Level Two" Magus. Each boss fight has a time limit, and the game will end if the player runs out of time during the battle. Upon winning the boss fight, the player is awarded a score multiplier based on how quickly the boss was defeated, which is then applied to the score earned in the Somnio section to produce the player's final score for that Dream. The game also features a multiplayer mode, which allows two players to battle each other by using a splitscreen. One player controls Aura, whereas the other controls the secondary antagonist, Risio. The winner is determined by the first player to defeat the other, which is accomplished by hitting the other player three times. Story Setting Dream Quest is set in the fictional worlds of "Somnio" (Latin for dream) and "Somnum" (Latin for nightmare). In Somnio, distinct aspects of dreamers' personalities are represented by luminous coloured spheres known as "Ratios". The evil ruler of Somnum, Despero, is stealing this dream energy from sleeping visitors in order to gather power and take control of Somnio and eventually the real world. To achieve this, he creates five beings called "Magus": rabbit-like, flight-capable beings, which include Tremor, Fang'd, Pirana, Toxicus and Dolly as well as many minor magi. He also creates two "Level One" Magus: Aura and Risio. However, Aura rebels against Despero's plans, and is punished by being imprisoned inside an Ratio palace, a cage-like container for dreamers' Ratios. Synopsis In the year 1995, Edna Drells and Claris Cournia, two teenage girls from the city of Dual Leaves, go through failures. Edna is a tennis player who enjoys a game with her friends. She is challenged by a group of older school students and suffers a humiliating defeat on the court. Claris is a talented violinist and her ambition is to perform on stage. She auditions for a part in the events commemorating the centenary of the city of Dual Leaves. Standing in front of the judges, she is overcome by stage fright and does not perform well, which causes her to lose all hopes of getting the role. When they go to sleep that night, both Edna and Claris suffer nightmares that replay the events. They escape into Somnio and find that they both possess the rare Red Ratio of Courage, the only type that Despero cannot steal. Once in Somnio, they discover and release Aura, who tells them about dreams and Despero and his plans; the three begin a journey to stop Despero and restore peace to Somnio. When they defeat Despero and Risio, peace is returned to Somnio and the world of Somnum is suppressed. The next day, back in Dual Leaves, a centenary ceremony begins. Edna is seen walking through the parade until she has a vision of Aura looking at her through a poster. Realizing that Claris is performing in a hall, Edna runs through the crowd and sees Claris on stage in front of a large audience, singing well. The two look at each other, and are transitioned to a spring valley in Somnio, which leaves ambiguity as to whether what they achieved was real or just a dream. Category:Blog posts